A Visitor in the Night
by ClarabelleBlue
Summary: Skulduggery comes to Valkyrie's window late at night, giving her some news that could completely change their friendship. Valduggery. No spoilers that I am aware of. This is my first fanfiction, so read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone! This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction—or any fictional story, for that matter. So I apologize in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**

 **Valkyrie is probably somewhere in her twenties in this story. The story starts out pretty tame, but beware of sexually explicit content in later chapters. I don't think there are any spoilers.**

 **As you may have guessed, I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant or any characters herein. All of that glory rests on the shoulders of Derek Landy.**

 **Whew, thank god that's done. This is all so confusing to a novice like me.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Three loud taps rang through the silence that had descended over the old Irish mansion.

Valkyrie's head jerked up. She was leaning over her homework, drifting off into peaceful, sleepy thought. At least she had been until the sharp tapping brought her suddenly back to reality. With a confused frown creasing her brow, she looked at the clock beside her. _12:30._

Valkyrie rose stiffly from her desk chair, stretching her arms above her head and arching her back until she heard a satisfying popping noise. She thought about the essay she still had to finish for her college course on criminology, also wondering why Skulduggery was bothering her so late at night. It wasn't as if Skulduggery always respected her sleep schedule—he was a skeleton who needed no sleep, after all—but at least he usually waited until early morning to rouse her for a case.

She took one step towards the window, then promptly tripped over a stack of textbooks that she had carelessly laid aside. _So much for being graceful,_ she thought bitterly, _all your training and here you are tripping over books. Skulduggery would be so smug if he knew._ She turned her head to look at her unfinished homework that had kept her awake and now caused her this indignity, then got up with a sigh.

Valkyrie started back towards the door, hearing three more sharp taps of bone against glass that could only mean one thing: Skulduggery was getting impatient. _So typical. He bothers me in the middle of the night and just expects me to be ready and waiting for his appearance. It's not like my life revolves around him._ After a brief pause and a chuckle, she thought, _Well maybe it does._

Deliberately slowing her steps to keep him waiting, she walked casually to the window and drew back the curtain. To anyone else, the vague outline of a thin man perched on the windowsill would be a nightmare, but it brought an unconscious grin to Valkyrie's face.

She opened the window and stepped back, forcing an exaggerated frown onto her visage. "What are you doing here at this hour?" she asked in a mockingly annoyed tone, "You know that I need my beauty rest, Skulduggery."

"Well hello to you too, Valkyrie," he replied sarcastically as he gracefully uncurled his long limbs from the window. His deep, velvety voice sent a shiver down her spine. She could listen to that voice all day, not that she'd ever tell _him_ that. She could only imagine the smug look on his skull if he knew how appealing he was. "Are you cold?" he asked casually at her involuntary shiver, glancing down to take in her bare legs and only letting his eyes linger for a fraction of a moment.

"Hmm? Oh, no not really" she replied distractedly, also glancing down at her short pajama shorts and loose tank top. Of course, she had taken off her bra hours ago, potential visitors forgotten in an effort to get comfy. She suddenly felt self-conscious in her skimpy attire; she even considered putting on a cardigan that she had discarded on the floor earlier. But no, that was silly. Skulduggery had seen her in far less after all.

 _Has Skulduggery seen me naked?_ She thought suddenly. _All those times my clothes were slashed to shreds during fights…_ Her cheeks heated at the thought, and she had to turn away quickly to avoid Skulduggery's ever-inquisitive gaze.

She returned to her desk, making sure to avoid the textbooks that had surprised her earlier, and sunk into the chair. She swiveled it to face Skulduggery, taking in his impeccable suit with his favorite hat angled rakishly over one eye socket. For a second the thought flashed across her mind that he looked damn good, but she banished it quickly. _Stop it, what are you thinking,_ she chastised herself.

Skulduggery's arms were folded over his chest, and he was being uncharacteristically silent. He was still looking at her, his head tilted slightly. Valkyrie suddenly felt awkward, there was a tension in the air that just wouldn't dissipate.

She cleared her throat. "So? What are you doing here?" she asked, hoping it would relieve the tense atmosphere.

"Ah, I see how it is. All the countless times I've saved your life and now I can't even stop by for a chat? I'm deeply hurt, Valkyrie" he responded in his usual sarcastic voice, taking his hat off and placing it on a nearby table before perching himself on the edge of her bed.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes, though inside she was smiling. "Skulduggery, it's almost one in the morning. That requires some explanation, surely."

"Oh yes, that. Well, I, err, have some news for you" he finished lamely, lacking his normally eloquent syntax. He paused for a moment, but all Valkyrie did was lift an eyebrow in response, so he continued. "I've been seeing China lately, and-"

"You've been seeing China?" Valkyrie interrupted, her voice raising slightly in pitch before she even realized it. She made herself calm down, wondering why this simple statement had upset her all the sudden. Of course, in the back of her head she knew why, had known for a long time, but she still could not admit it to herself.

"Yes, didn't I just say that?" Skulduggery's voice was light and joking, even though his nonexistent heart started slightly at her response. He paused momentarily, then continued when Valkyrie stayed silent. "Like I was saying, I've been talking to China lately. Despite her busy schedule, she still spends time developing revolutionary magical sigils. China said," he seemed to take a breath, though he had no lungs, "well she said that she could give me a body again." His voice trailed off.

There was a slight intake of breath, and it took Valkyrie a moment to notice that her jaw had fallen open, lips parted slightly with surprise. "Skulduggery, what…what does that mean?" she stammered slightly, the words forming very slowly in her confused brain.

"It means, Valkyrie, that today I had a sigil etched into my bones that gives me a body. A real body. Organs, skin, hair, all included." His words came faster, he sounded excited—not his usual detached manner at all. "It means that, when I choose, I can be a real person. A _real_ man."

Valkyrie's brain was in a fog. It seemed to have shut down under the onslaught of thought that had been provoked by his words. Through the haze, one question slipped out, "What do you look like?" Valkyrie instantly closed her mouth, afraid at her response. She added in a rush, "I mean, you said that your old face was dead forever."

"You're right, I could never have that face again. To tell you the truth, I haven't seen what I look like yet. I got the sigils today, and they've only just healed, and I was going to try it out, but then…I don't know" he finished uncertainly.

Valkyrie suddenly understood the reason for his late arrival. She understood that Skulduggery Pleasant—the great skeleton detective who was known to never shy away from a fight—was scared. She quickly got up from her chair, rushing over to sit beside him on the bed. She bent one leg under her so she could face him. He turned toward her, his dark eye sockets seeming to ask what to do.

"Where is it? The sigil, I mean." Her voice was firm, she had found her strength because she knew that Skulduggery needed her to be strong when he was feeling so vulnerable and unsure.

His voice was only slightly unsteady when he replied back. "On my fourth rib, where my heart would be."

"Well…do you want to try it out?" Her voice had lost some of its sureness. Valkyrie knew she had to be strong for Skulduggery, but she just had no idea what to do. In all the years of their friendship she had never expected this. Hell, she had never expected anything even _close_ to this.

"I don't know, this is all so strange. I mean, I've been over this countless times with China, and I knew it was coming and I wanted it, but," his shoulders sagged slightly, "I just don't know. This is all very unusual."

Valkyrie knew now what he needed. It just took a little courage. "Unbutton your shirt," she said decisively, her mind already made up.

"Excuse me?" The shock at her words gave his voice some of its characteristic indignation.

"You heard me, Skulduggery. Unbutton. Your. Shirt." She paused after each word, letting it sink in so he would know that she meant it.

Instead of answering, he just followed her command. He loosened his tie, gently pulling the expensive fabric side to side until he could undo the knot. His eyes bored into hers. Valkyrie stared back, mesmerized and lost for words. He slid the tie from around his neck, throwing it onto a nearby table without his usual neatness.

Valkyrie watched as he carefully slid the jacket from around his shoulders, throwing it unceremoniously next to the tie. He didn't seem to care. Valkyrie's whole body felt like it had been turned to jelly under his gaze, for he still stared into her eyes. And she stared back, unblinkingly.

He paused for a second, unsure of himself, then raised his hands and took his gloves off, tugging at each finger before pulling them off. Valkyrie's eyes travelled to his hands. She so rarely saw him take his gloves off, it seemed almost unreal.

As the gloves landed next to the other discarded articles of clothing, her gaze stayed on Skulduggery's hands. Her eyes seemed glued in place, and she couldn't move them even if she wanted to. She watched as he raised his hands, paused slightly, lifted his shoulders in what seemed like a deep breath, and began to unbutton his shirt.

His movements were agonizingly slow, but steady. Then his hands trembled, only very slightly, but it was enough to wake Valkyrie out of her daze. She scooted forward and placed her hand on his arm, steadying him. Her body was so close to his now that he could feel the warmth radiating from her. Her heat, her life, seemed to strengthen him. He looked into her face, taking in the wide eyes and lips slightly parted in anticipation, and undid the last button needed to access the sigil.

Suddenly Valkyrie leaned in, her hands lowering his back onto the bed and her face tilting up to meet his eyes. Then, slowly, she brought her lips in to press gently against his cheekbone. He felt her lips, warm and soft, linger there for a moment before withdrawing.

She looked down, away from his gaze. Her mind raced, the thoughts blurring together into one worry: had she done the right thing? Had she just changed things forever between them? Her mind swam with painful thoughts and she closed her eyes, not daring to look at him.

Skulduggery sensed her pain, it was evident enough on her face. But he knew that he loved her, knew that he always would, so he banished the doubts from his mind and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently.

Her eyes snapped up to his, her nervousness seeming to evaporate inside of her. She looked into his eye sockets, gave a dazzling smile that stopped his nonexistent heart, and raised a hand to press her index finger softly to the sigil etched onto the spot that would cover his heart.

 **A/N: How did you like it? Hopefully it wasn't too awful to read. Feel free to leave a review telling me what you thought!**

 **I have 3 other chapters written, but I'm not sure if I should post them all at once, or one at a time, or…? Maybe let me know in your review.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **ClarabelleBlue**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I, ClarabelleBlue, do not own Skulduggery Pleasant or any of the amazing characters Derek Landy created.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Valkyrie placed her finger on the delicate symbol that China Sorrows had painstakingly etched onto Skulduggery's rib. Her mind flashed suddenly to the pain it must have caused, the overwhelming uncertainty that it must have instilled in him. _Why didn't he tell me? Did he think I would disapprove?_ She banished the thoughts from her mind. There was no time for pesky doubts when she was finally as close to him as she longed to be.

She felt the sigil heat beneath her finger, nearly burning her flesh. She withdrew her finger quickly, blowing cool air on it to ease the sensation. Her fingertip now had red marks identical to Skulduggery's new sigil. The sight made her mouth curve slightly into a smile.

Valkyrie heard a strangled yell come from Skulduggery. Her head whipped around to face him, and she froze.

 _Skulduggery. Wait, is it really him? He…has…skin._ Her mind worked furiously, taking in the sight in front of her. He was tall and thin, like Skulduggery always had been, but there was now flesh filling out his suit. The fabric strained slightly over a well-defined physique. His skin was smooth and paler then her own. It was unblemished by time or battle. Her eyes travelled to his face, taking in the green eyes, light brown hair, juicy-red lips. _I want those,_ she thought hungrily, feeling the thought send a jolt of energy deep into her stomach. _He is so…beautiful. What am I going to do?_

Her eyes dropped suddenly to her lap. She could feel the blood rushing to her face at the thought of all the things she wanted to do to him. _I have to stop, he'll read it on my face!_ But her thoughts wouldn't abate. She stared down at his hand, still clasped around hers, only now it was large and warm. Her other hand unconsciously reached over to stroke one finger against the beautiful skin on the back of his hand.

There was a sharp intake of breath beside her. Her finger froze and her face jerked up to meet his gaze. His green eyes were bright, and they were locked on her face. He could see the blush warming her face, he thought it made her even more beautiful. But she looked uncertain, slightly confused.

"Valkyrie," his voice came out low. It was the same voice that she knew and loved, and its sound erased the slight crease between her eyebrows. It was all he needed.

Skulduggery's lunge took Valkyrie by surprise. He wrapped his long arms around her, pulling her close into a hug. His embrace was warm and soft, though she could feel the hard muscle pressing against her. Her arms reached up slowly and she hugged him back, relishing the warmth of his comforting embrace.

"You _feel_ simply divine," his words, muffled by her hair, sent another jolt running though her abdomen.

He drew back suddenly, staring into her face. "I'm sorry, that was…it's just been so long since—"

She cut him off, leaning forward to press her lips against his. His mouth was soft and warm, and unresponsive in surprise. Then, after a brief hesitation, he seemed to make up his mind. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his front, and crushed his lips to hers.

To Valkyrie, it was pure bliss. Her thoughts seemed nonexistent as he claimed her mouth. His tongue on her lip caused her lips to part in surprise, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. He gently explored her mouth while his lips moved over hers, and she heard a low growl of satisfaction slip from his throat.

She was now on his lap, straddling him on the edge of her bed. Her hands twisted in his hair and she loved the feel of the honey curls beneath her fingers. She became aware of Skulduggery's hands, which were pressing against her back and slowly moving up.

All of a sudden, his lips were gone from hers, and she could feel the cool air brushing against her pink, swollen lips. Valkyrie's eyes blinked open in surprise. She wanted him back.

Skulduggery was leaning back and he seemed to be trying to clear his thoughts. His mouth was open slightly as he breathed hard, and his eyes were nearly closed with desire. He took a deep breath in and raised his eyes to meet hers. He spoke slowly, his voice deep and low, "Valkyrie Cain, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Even though her face was already flushed from the intense kiss she felt it heat even more at his words.

Then his tone changed slightly, became more controlled and even, "But you need to think about this. I don't want to rush you into something that will end up ruining our…friendship."

Valkyrie sat there for a moment, gathering her thoughts. Then she said, her voice breathy but sincere, "Skulduggery Pleasant, I have known you for many years now." He began to interrupt, but she cut him off, "Let me finish." He nodded. "We've been partners for a long time now. I love you and I know that you love me back. I think we may have moved past friendship long ago." She took a deep breath, held it for a moment while she gathered the words, "This is what I want. I want _you_."

He gave a soft chuckle, "I always knew you couldn't resist me. I _am_ irresistible." She grinned then at his familiar confidence.

He gazed into her face. Loving the sound of her laugh, loving her grin, loving _her_. "You, my dear combat accessory, are far more irresistible, however. I could have you all day."

Her stomach clenched at his words, but she still managed a witty reply, "That sounds like a challenge, Mr. Pleasant."

"It could be, Ms. Cain." His voice was low with arousal, and she felt him start to grow beneath her.

 _Holy shit, this is actually happening,_ she thought excitedly. Then he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her waist possessively, and she brought her face up to meet his waiting lips.

 **A/N: How did you like it? I would absolutely love it if you could leave a review telling me what you thought!**

 **Keep an eye out for the next chapter, as it will likely be posted very soon.**

 **Have a great rest of your day! Or if you're about to go to sleep—as I am—I wish you happy dreams full of skeletons in suits.**

 **-ClarabelleBlue**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Things really heat up in this chapter. Sorry about that. If you aren't into the explicit stuff, you can go ahead and skip this chapter completely. If—like me—you take every chance you can get to read some hardcore Valduggery, then enjoy!**

 **Thanks to evilneevil for the review, I'm glad you're liking it so far!**

 **Sadly, I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant or any characters created by Derek Landy.**

Chapter 3

Skulduggery hungrily pressed her closer, and she could feel his hardness pushing against the thin fabric of her shorts. She wanted _him_. He evidently wanted more too, as his hands suddenly closed around the material of her top and pulled it over her head. Their contact broken once more, he leaned back slightly to take in the sight of her perfectly rounded breasts. He was lost for words.

Valkyrie could feel his erection grow even larger, it was now straining against the material of his trousers. He was still leaning back, staring at her in admiration. She was about to ask when they would continue, when Skulduggery suddenly moved his hand to cup her breast. His thumb circled slowly around her nipple, causing her eyes to close and her breathing to become ragged. It drove him insane.

He moved back to press against her, bringing his face down to meet hers so he could feel her soft lips. Her nipples rubbed against his lightly-haired chest with each movement, causing an unconscious groan to escape her lips.

As though the moan was a cue, Skulduggery moved suddenly, flipping her over so he was above her. He pressed her hard into the bed, bringing his lips down to kiss along her jaw and down her neck. Valkyrie was breathing hard now, her heart pounding in her chest. He continued down, stopping over her left breast. His mouth came down suddenly, sucking on the nipple, his tongue dancing lightly over the tip. She felt her insides tightening with pleasure, her need growing stronger every passing moment.

Through the haze of pleasure, she felt one arm snake under her waist to lift her slightly. The other closed around the fabric of her shorts and panties, pulling them off completely.

His mouth released her nipple then, and he leaned up to look at her. In the dim light of the room he could see her, completely exposed with her eyes closed in desire, and the sight took his breath away. He raised one finger to trail it lightly down her stomach. He glided it through her neatly-trimmed pubic hair, then paused before bringing it lower and gently plunging it inside of her.

Valkyire's eyes shot open and a ragged gasp escaped her parted lips. Skulduggery leaned down in response, pressing a kiss to her swollen lips. He withdrew his finger then, then pushed it back in, adding another, feeling her stretch around his fingers. "I think you're ready," he breathed out absentmindedly, his low voice unheard by Valkyrie.

He withdrew, leaving her wet and wanting. She opened her eyes to see him quickly undress. He had already taken off his shirt, revealing a stomach with delicious muscles that she wanted to lick, and then her eyes focused as he removed his trousers, his erection springing free. _Oh my god. There's no way. He's huge,_ she thought, half frightened and half excited.

He leaned back over the bed, crawling up her until their lips were close again. He gave her a quick kiss, "Don't worry about anything," he breathed, his voice deep and low, soothing her worries.

He used the palm of his hand to open her thighs, and she responded to his touch by wrapping her legs around him. She could feel him now, feel his hard cock pulsing at her entrance. He brought his lips down to crush against hers once more, sliding his hard cock into her at the same time.

"Ahh," she moaned into his mouth, and he raised his head slightly. He was unmoving inside her, feeling her warm, quivering flesh around him.

"You alright?" he breathed, not wanting to hurt her. Valkyrie just nodded, she seemed unable to speak. Instead, she tangled her hands into his hair and brought his head down to meet hers. He began to move suddenly, pulling out only to push back in again, over and over. He could feel her tightness stretch around his massive cock, and it felt so exquisite that he could feel himself pulsing, growing even more.

Valkyrie moaned in satisfaction. The pain mixed together with pleasure to make an unbearable combination, and she felt her insides tighten and quiver. Skulduggery could feel this as well, and he moved even faster. He pulled out so that just the tip remained before grinding all the way into her, and he felt her spasm around him, her back arching off the bed as she let out a strangled scream. This sent him over the edge as well, and a low growl escaped his throat as he buried his face in her neck and felt himself come inside of her.

He laid there for a minute on top of her, completely still, letting them both recover from their intense orgasms. Then he raised his body off hers, gently pulling out of her swollen flesh before rolling to lay beside her. As their panting breaths subsided, he leaned over to softly pull her against his side, with her head on his chest and one leg draped across his. They stayed like this for a long time, both relishing the feeling of the other's warmth and solidness.

Chapter 4

Valkyrie was the first to break the silence, "Skulduggery?" her voice was a bit breathless.

"Yes, Valkyrie?" he replied, his voice smooth and deep like velvet.

"Want to do that again?"

He let out a burst of laughter, then answered, "Hmmm. How are you feeling?"

Her voice was full of wonder and gratitude, "Amazing." No need to tell him about the slight soreness that was starting, because what she really wanted was him. Again.

Skulduggery, missing nothing, asked "Anything else?"

"No"

"Hmmm," his fingers trailed lightly over her exposed wetness, sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine. "You sure?"

"Well," she replied slowly, not wanting to admit it, "maybe a bit sore," she finished quietly.

"That's what I thought," he replied, the slightest amount of smugness in his voice. This made Valkyrie smile. Then his tone changed, becoming tender, "Maybe you should rest for a while. It _is_ late."

Instead of answering, she moved on top of him to straddle his hips. His eyes widened for a moment in surprise before clouding over with desire at the sight of her. She leaned over him, bringing her mouth down to suck on each ab muscle on his stomach. A smug smile stretched her lips as she felt his cock, already half-hard from their last round, rapidly grow under her. Valkyrie moved her lips up his new body as if trying to memorize every inch of his skin. His hands were on the backs of her thighs, tracing the tender skin there and turning her on even more than she already was. She brought her head up to his, kissing the corner of his mouth before moving to crush her mouth on his, loving the way he tasted.

As she kissed him she reached down blindly, trailing her hand over his stomach and down until she felt his cock, hard and huge, in her hand. She guided it to her entrance, then sat back on it slowly. She felt the ache of her flesh stretching to engulf his huge cock, felt the pleasure start to build already.

Valkyrie sat up, changing position to more effectively ride him. She started a rhythm, felt Skulduggery's hands cup around her behind to help her. He raised her and lowered her. Together they sped up, Skulduggery guiding her up before smashing her down fully onto his erect cock. The sensation was…indescribable. Her back arched with pleasure. Valkyrie could feel his cock slamming deep inside her with each downward motion, and the feeling made her cry out in pleasure every time. "Skulduggery—you—feel—so—good—don't—stop," she cried out each time his cock was thrust into her. His cock pulsed inside of her; her insides quivered, unable to take the unstopping pleasure. She felt his head push once more against her insides, and she cried out. Her body tightened, her back arching deliciously as she came around his cock.

When she became aware again, a few moments later, it was to find Skulduggery moving. He was sitting up, guiding her legs to wrap around his hips. He was still inside of her, still throbbing with desire. He kissed her, his lips somehow soothing and reviving. They gave her strength.

Then, still kissing her tenderly, he wrapped one arm under her and the other around her back, pulling her flush against him. She suddenly clung on to his neck as he moved, standing. He walked swiftly to the wall next to her desk, pressing her into it before pulling his cock out slowly. His lips drew away momentarily as he took a deep breath. Then, he pounded his cock all the way into her, covering her mouth with his lips to muffle the loud cry that escaped Valkyrie.

Skulduggery sped up, building a fast rhythm that threatened to send Valkyrie over the edge again. After a minute he slowed, pulled out further so just the tip remained inside of her, then smashed his cock back in, feeling Valkyrie tighten around him. His own control was slipping as he drew out again and then quickly slammed his cock back inside. With a violent shudder, he felt Valkyrie come again, and the sensation sent him over the edge. He pulled her even closer as he ground into her and released, feeling the come fill Valkyrie completely.

She slumped against him, her energy spent. Skulduggery held her close as he walked back to the bed and laid her gently on it. Then he got in next to her and cradled her close to his chest before pulling up the covers to surround them. Valkyrie sighed sleepily and murmured, "Love you."

"I love you too, Valkyrie," he replied in his velvety tone, "now get some sleep."

She didn't need to be told twice. Feeling his hand soothingly stroke her long, dark hair, she felt utterly contented. Valkyrie drifted off to the velvety sound of Skulduggery humming "The Girl from Ipanema."

 **A/N: How did you like it? Sorry if there was a bit too much sex. I'll tone it down for the next chapter, which will hopefully be up in a couple days.**

 **Don't be afraid to leave a review to tell me what you thought or give me suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I must warn you, things get a bit heated in this chapter. Sorry if that's not your cup of tea. I tried not to make it explicit at first, but it just didn't work out.**

 **Thanks to Masochistic Duck for the review, I'm really glad you liked that chapter because I was kind of worried about how it turned out!**

 **As always, I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant or any other characters mentioned here. That glorious right goes to Derek Landy.**

Chapter 4

Valkyrie felt the warm brush of sun on her cheek. She cracked open one eye, then instantly squeezed it closed again as the bright light made her pupil contract painfully. She laid there, feeling the weight of a bony arm wrapped around her waist. Skulduggery. So it _had_ actually happened, it wasn't just a very realistic dream.

Her eyes still closed, she let a contented smile drag up the side of her mouth not buried in the pillow. Her mind was at rest; everything seemed right. The usual tension that kept her alert and awake was gone. Now her body felt completely relaxed and she wanted to lay next to Skulduggery forever.

But of course, she had to pee. Sighing, Valkyrie rolled over slightly to look at Skulduggery, gently taking his arm from around her waist and laying it on the bed. He was a skeleton again—she could already tell by the feeling of his familiar arm bones wrapped around her. She stared into his peaceful skull. The affection that she always felt for him was still there, only it seemed to have increased exponentially.

She wanted to reach out and touch him, to caress the cheekbone that she had finally been able to kiss last night. But she wasn't sure what would wake him—she still did not fully understand how his meditation worked—and she wanted to be able to go to the bathroom and get cleaned up before he woke.

With another longing sigh, Valkyrie sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, standing up carefully as the blood rushed from her head. She couldn't help it, she let out a small groan of pain. She was sore. Very sore. She hadn't felt it until she moved, but now she could feel the dull ache grow with every step.

Cursing under her breath with each step, she stumbled stiffly to the bathroom that was attached to her room. She pushed open the door and stepped onto the cold tile floor, shutting the door quietly behind her. Her finger flicked up the light switch and she stared at her reflection in the mirror above the sink.

Valkyrie was a mess, there was no other way to describe it. Her hair—usually shining and straight—now was sticking out in matted tangles around her head. Her eyes were bright but had dark shadows under them, a testament to the late hour she had gone to sleep.

Her eyes travelled lower and her eyebrow lifted in astonishment. Her neck had a large, purple hickey on it. She stared at it, somehow surprised at its presence, and lightly poked it with her index finger. _Ouch._ She withdrew her finger and drew it lightly down her body, taking in the damage. Besides the one hickey, there was another smaller one on the other side of her throat, though it was not as dark and painful. There were other bruises, but they did not hurt at all. They were small and faint, clustered on her waist and thighs.

Valkyrie let out her breath in a laugh. _It was so worth it,_ she thought, seeing the smile that now lit her face. Despite her disheveled appearance, she glowed with happiness. Her night with Skulduggery had brought with it an airy sense of joy.

Remembering that she had things to do, she turned away from her delighted reflection and opened a drawer under the sink. She bent down, nose scrunching slightly with the soreness that permeated her, and pulled a bottle of aspirin out. She placed two into her mouth, quickly swallowing them with water from the sink before they left a nasty taste on her tongue.

That done, Valkyrie walked over to turn on the shower. The water sprayed to life, splashing down onto the tiles below in a soothing rhythm. The large, extravagant bathtub in the opposite corner drew her attention. She briefly considered using the bath to sooth her aches and pains, then shook her head. She was too dirty, too grimy with various dried bodily fluids to find a long soak appealing. Better to get clean fast so she could get back to Skulduggery.

She went to the toilet, emptying her bladder quickly. She flushed and then stepped into the shower, immediately smiling in contentment as the hot water ran down her body. It felt good. _Not as good as Skulduggery's hands_ , her mind added slyly.

She washed quickly, her thoughts on Skulduggery, on his closeness towards her that grown stronger and stronger over the years. Now she felt that he was a part of her, she couldn't lose him lest it tear her heart into shreds. The unimaginable agony she would experience if something ever happened to him was too painful to imagine, so she turned her attention to more welcome thoughts of Skulduggery's hot new body.

Valkyrie stood under the water and absentmindedly hummed quietly to herself. She vaguely heard her hum turn to softly-sung lyrics, the words to an old song that Skulduggery had played for her. She couldn't remember the name, yet her voice echoed the words perfectly as the steam billowed around her.

Her singing trailed off. The song was over and it was time to get out of the comforting shower and face the day. Her stomach twisted suddenly, and Valkyrie wasn't sure if it was excitement or nervousness. Probably a bit of both. She turned off the water with a sigh and grabbed the towel that she had flung over the glass wall of the shower. She wrapped it loosely around herself and opened the shower door. The plush bath mat felt good beneath her feet as she stepped out.

"Good morning." Valkyrie froze. Skulduggery was leaning against the wall, staring at her with his skull tilted to the side. He was back in his elegant suit, although he had yet to put on his tie and hat. He looked incredible.

"Skulduggery!" Valkyrie squeaked, her voice high with surprise. "Wha—how long have you been in here?" Her face reddened at the thought of her singing.

"Well, I couldn't miss the great Valkyrie Cain singing in the shower, now could I?" He replied with a chuckle. She frowned at him, trying to think up a witty comeback, but she wasn't able to. Now that she saw him, images of last night kept popping into her head. Those images—of their bodies pressed close together, her hands tangled in his hair—stifled all thought and only made more blood rush to her flushed face.

Skulduggery seemed to be thinking the same things. He stepped towards her, reaching a gloveless hand out to stroke one finger gently down her cheek. "You look absolutely ravishing," his voice was low and velvety. It made her legs feel weak.

He stood over her, tall and glorious in his shining suit. She was gazing up into his eye sockets, her mind blissfully blank as he stared back into her eyes. Then Valkyrie felt his finger trail lower, down her jaw. It stopped at her neck, and Skulduggery's gaze lowered to the bruise there. Uh-oh, she just _knew_ this was going to be a problem.

"Did I hurt you?" His voice was low and he sounded unsure of himself. Lightly circling his finger around the hickey on her neck, he looked back into her eyes to search them for the truth.

"No!" her voice came out steelier than she had expected, "You didn't hurt me at all, Skulduggery."

"Hmmm, we'll see about that." His skull tilted sneakily, and he sent a sudden breeze to pull her towel to the floor. Before Valkyrie could react, he leaned down and scooped her up into his arms. Her mouth was open in stunned silence as he walked quickly into the bedroom and lay her gently on the four-poster bed.

She tilted her head back to look at him, but he was obscured by the curtain that hung off the top of the bed frame. When he reemerged a second later, she felt a smile tug up the corners of her mouth. Skulduggery was using the new body again, and he looked deliciously imposing as his eyes swept over her bare figure. He leaned down suddenly and pressed his mouth over hers. She almost groaned in longing at his warm, soft mouth. When her hands went up to tangle themselves in his silky hair his tongue slid into her mouth and he shifted his weight so he was on top of her on the bed. She lost herself in the feel of his body pressed against hers.

Skulduggery's mouth abruptly left hers, his lips trailing kisses along her jaw until he reached her ear. "Valkyrie," he breathed out "you must tell me when something hurts. No exceptions." His voice rang with sincerity and she just nodded, unable to speak. "Good," his voice lightened as he nipped her earlobe softly with his teeth. It sent a shock of pleasure jolting into Valkyrie's stomach and her lips parted slightly with her panting breaths.

His lips continued down her jaw and onto her neck, stopping just above the dark purple bruise situated there. After a brief pause he pressed his lips softly to it, "Does this hurt?" he breathed the question into her skin and then paused, waiting for the answer.

"N—no" her voice trembled slightly. He brought his mouth down again, this time letting his tongue dart out to lick along the purple hickey. She gave a small moan and panted, "Okay, okay. It is a little sore."

"Thought so." His voice was rough with arousal, "I'm glad you told me the truth." He left the hickey to move lower, down to her collarbone. He sucked on the spot while he sent currents of air to rub patterns down her side. Her breaths grew louder, more uneven. The sound of her arousal only made his desire grow stronger.

Valkyrie suddenly felt Skulduggery's hot lips on her nipple, sucking on it, feeling it harden under his touch. He bit it gently, moving his tongue to brush the tip as her back arched in pleasure. He moved to the other side, giving her other breast the same agonizingly-pleasurable treatment that made her squirm beneath him.

Seeming satisfied, his mouth continued onto her stomach, pressing gentle kisses onto the light bruises on her waist before moving even lower. Valkyrie's body was trembling now with pleasure, and she knew what was coming. Skulduggery used a firm hand to open her thighs and her body submitted to his tough, allowing him access to the most private part of her.

Instead of moving to where she wanted, he began to tease her. Holding her hips in place, he buried his face into the soft skin of her inner thigh, pressing in kisses and allowing his tongue to taste the sweet flesh there. She moaned between pants, "Skul—duggery, stop teas—"

Valkyrie's words were cut short as he slid his tongue inside her, moving it slowly back out. She cried out—almost screamed at the agonizing pleasure—and Skulduggery had to hold her hips firmly in place as her body writhed under him. She was strong, having trained for years now, but he was stronger and he held her down in an iron grip as he continued to torture her with his tongue.

He kissed her wetness slowly, almost lovingly as his tongue slid in and out. As he felt her pleasure build his pace became faster. He brought a hand down and used a finger to circle her hard clit, then he pressed down on it firmly as his tongue flicked inside of her. He heard Valkyrie scream and she shuddered violently as an orgasm racked her body. He held her tightly and kissed each of her thighs, glad that he could put his new tongue to such good use.

Skulduggery glanced up to see Valkyrie's face. Her cheeks were flushed a lovely shade of red and her lips were parted as she panted heavily. Her eyes, shut tightly from the pleasure but just starting to flutter open, barely saw the smug smile that crossed Skulduggery's face as he climbed up to her side.

He leaned over to kiss her jaw tenderly, then he pulled Valkyrie to his chest. She curled into a comfortable sprawl, with one leg flung on top his while her head rested over his heart. Her hand slowly made its way to his and their fingers intertwined. The strong beating of his heart was loud in her ear as she laid there, letting her body relaxed.

Skulduggery ran his free hand through Valkyrie's hair and heard her murmur something indistinguishable. "So now I finally know how to shut you up. If I had only known years ago…"

She brought her hand up to smack him on the arm and his voice halted as laughs echoes through his chest. His amusement proved contagious, and soon Valkyrie was shaking with laughter as well.

When they both had trailed off, wiping their eyes of the uncontrollable tears of delight, Valkyrie spoke again in a clearer voice. "You know, I _was_ going to ask how you can be so good at everything. But I take it back now."

"Aww, I can tell you're astonished by my talent. Rightly so, as I am good at everything." He chuckled, going back to stroking her silky hair.

"That was pretty amazing," Valkyrie muttered, letting her eyes close again. They stayed like that for some time and her thoughts began to drift off into sleep.

Skulduggery's phone rang. He cursed quietly, reaching over to grab it off the bedside table to end the incessant tone. "Yes?" he said, his smooth tone slightly marred by his frustration at the bad timing. Valkyrie raised her head, hearing indistinct words spoken on the other end. "Now?" Skulduggery said, sounding a little annoyed, "How important is this, really?" He listened for a minute and a frown crept onto his visage. "I see," he said curtly, and hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Valkyrie asked, feeling her heart start to quicken its pace.

"That was China. She needs us for a case. She says its urgent." He sighed, showing his disappointment.

Valkyrie groaned, "Now? Don't they have any other detectives; can't we have one day off?"

Skulduggery chuckled at the pleading in her voice as he started to get up. "Believe me, Valkyrie, I would rather stay here in this bed with you all day," he said longingly, "but I guess this case is important. I promise you that when this is over I will spend days finding endless ways to pleasure you."

"Oh, that sounds alright to me," she replied with a devious smile as she got up to find her clothes. If the world needed saving one more time she supposed she could do it. She glanced over at Skulduggery and thought of all his impressive skills, smiling as she realized that the villains didn't stand a chance against the two of them together.

 **A/N: I tried writing a chapter with some actual plot in it…but this came out instead. Oh well. Next chapter I promise I'll have them doing more normal things, like solving cases and whatnot.**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying the weekend! I keep wanting to go outside but it's so hot here right now that I usually just stay inside reading or watching TV. I'm reading** _ **Red Azalea**_ **by Anchee Min and it's super good, you guys should give it a try.**

 **Don't be afraid to leave a review!**


End file.
